


R.I.P. To My Youth

by PanicAtTheBookstore



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Also Inolves A Shit Load Of Fluff, Could be triggering, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Graphic Description Of Bullying, Involving Mention Of Rape, Lois and Hal's A+ Parenting, M/M, Malcolm In The Middle - Freeform, Multi, Read at Your Own Risk, Reese/Malcolm - Freeform, attempted suicide, incest between brothers, slash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheBookstore/pseuds/PanicAtTheBookstore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* takes place in around season four or five of malcolm in the middle *</p>
<p>      Malcolm Wilkerson's life as been far from perfect, with a dysfunctional family, social skills that would make even a hermt cringe, and the never ending torture awaiting him from his older brother, Reese. Yet, when tradgedy strikes Malcolm harder than ever, Reese is the only one Malcolm has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.I.P. To My Youth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, this story does contain an gay, incestous relationship ( I'm sick, I know ) but I always thought a potential relationship between the two of them would be kinda adorbale so...Anyways this is what fanfiction is about, exploring the "what-ifs." So read at your own risk, okay?

**Something Wicked Comes This Way (Prolouge)**

          Malcolm's eyes glazed over with unshed tears, his entire body aching. Yet he kept running, the only thing keeping him going was the sound of his own footsteps, loud and clear against the tan pavement of the sidewalk. The light from the streetlights reminded him of the early morning sun and it nearly killed him on the inside to think that this mornings sunrise would be his last. 

"Hey you, faggot!" The man on his tail shouted, his tone malicious and for a moment Malcolm could feel the way his hands had felt on his skin, and the way his laughter echoed through out the alleyway in which he had cornered him on his way from the party he had snuck out to go to.

            It wouldn't be long until he was home, but the guy didn't know that. Malcolm then sprited into the woods, nearly running straight into a tree from the darkness of the night. He knew then that he had lost him, there was no footsteps behind hm. But still Malcolm kept running, the fear rushing through his body like a tsunami tide. 

            It wasn't until ten minutes later he climbed through his bedroom window. He was home, and he was alive yet no mater how many showers he took or how many times he brushed his teeth till they bled, he couldn't wash off the memories of that night. 

 


End file.
